1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an accumulation time controlling and accumulation signal processing apparatus of a photoelectric converting device comprising a plurality of photoelectric converting elements used in a focus detecting apparatus of a passive system of a camera or the like.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, as an apparatus for allowing a photoelectric converting device to detect the maximum and minimum values of an accumulation signal and for controlling an accumulation time, an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 63-47644 or the like has been proposed by the same assignee as the present invention. Such an apparatus has largely contributed to improve the low contrast limit of the focus detecting apparatus.
However, in the above apparatus, there is a case where the accumulation time largely differs due to the spatial luminance distribution of an object, that is, the intensity of contrast, so that the operation feeling of the camera deteriorates.